


蝙蝠侠的秘密指南

by TimothyWithConner



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: 蝙蝠侠有本秘密指南并不是什么秘密。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 22





	蝙蝠侠的秘密指南

1.

蝙蝠侠有本秘密指南并不是什么秘密。在Dick还是个小助手的时候，他就瞥到蝙蝠侠曾经鬼鬼祟祟地躲在屋顶，就着月光从口袋里摸出一个跟披风一样漆黑的小本子，掏出一根细铅笔认认真真地写着什么。如果换了别人，大概会觉得蝙蝠侠攥着小铅笔偷偷摸摸记本子的样子未免过于搞笑。但Dick此时还是那个黄金男孩，对他而言蝙蝠侠所做的一切都有理有据，是为了与犯罪战斗、为了哥谭市的未来做出的准备。因此即使蝙蝠侠眉头紧锁，在月光下咬着笔头不停地记录着什么，Dick也会一脸崇拜地看着他，并且猜测那神奇的小本子里会记载着多少至关重要的锦囊妙计。

可惜的是，Bruce一直把那本指南藏得非常好，就随身装在制服内侧的口袋里。Dick好几次想要拿来看看，都被Bruce拒绝了。最终在老管家的同意下，Bruce终于决定等Dick成年以后，把指南借给Dick看一会。

2.

等到了Dick真的长大成人之后，他又几乎忘了这件事。这也没办法，毕竟Dick刚刚和Bruce大吵一架。他需要熟悉布鲁德海文的街道，还要适应警察和夜翼的工作。FUCK BATMAN！他有一大堆事情忙得团团转，所以根本没心思回忆起小时候的那点期盼。

于是，当他把行李箱里的一大堆东西一股脑地扔进狭小的公寓里，准备像个最邋遢的单身汉把所有衣服塞进柜子里的时候，一个沉闷的“咚”声钻进了他的耳朵里。

噢？Dick狐疑地扬起眉毛，在手摸索到一个硬硬的边角的时候眉头又舒展开来。他将那本硬皮小本子从满是灰尘的地上慢慢捡起来，认认真真地打量着这个他小时候梦寐以求的笔记本，手指颤抖着不敢打开——毕竟这再怎么也是蝙蝠侠的秘密指南啊，不到关键时刻打开不就失去价值了吗？

无论如何，夜翼还要赶紧去夜巡。当然，他也带上了这本小本子，从小到大的好奇心已经在他的大脑中被重新唤醒了。不过好在，这次的夜巡十分稀松平常，除了一两个不走运的蹩脚抢劫犯，唯一阻碍夜翼的就是他饥肠辘辘的肚子了。于是，夜翼行头还没来得及脱下，饿极了的Dick就脚步飘忽地走进了街角那家散发着热狗香气的简陋小店“Wrigrayverse Dogs”。

“来，给我们城市的大英雄夜翼一份布鲁德海文风味热狗。”他揉了揉疲惫的双眼，感觉到一股刚刚新鲜出炉的烤肠香味直直向自己扑来。无论如何，这几天他几乎筋疲力尽，于是他迫不及待地剥开锡纸，看着里面露出来的酸黄瓜和烤肠……

“真不好意思，夜翼，你掉了这个。”

一声甜腻的嗓音打断了他的动作，让他强行抬起下颚，咽了咽口水，瞥向站在他旁边的那个偷看着他的服务员。天哪，不好意思，Dick Grayson实在是没有力气用他最得心应手的微笑来与女孩子调情了，他疲惫地眨眨眼睛——看，是什么阻拦着他？是从他口袋里掉出来的那本《蝙蝠侠秘密指南》！操他妈的蝙蝠侠！超级英雄在内心爆了个粗，有气无力地接过夜巡途中安安分分地贴在自己身上，在这关键时刻却掉下来碍事的神奇笔记本。

“不好意思，我不知道它怎么掉下来的……”

夜翼知道这话一点说服力都没有，毕竟普通人更会怀疑他究竟是怎么带着这本本子飞驰在摩天大楼之间的。然而，这本秘密指南似乎就和它的主人一样，铁了心要和他作对：在Dick接过那本本子的时候，女孩青涩的调戏技巧和他自己饿昏了的颤抖手掌碰在一起，让本子又莫名其妙从指尖滑落到地上。Dick在心里又骂了一声，忍耐几乎快到极限——

布鲁德海文注意事项：  
不要去“Wrigrayverse Dogs”吃热狗，除非你有一个钢铁做的胃。

Dick愣住了，虽然倦意十足，但他也看到本子上白纸黑字写的清清楚楚的一行小字。他目瞪口呆地看看本子，再看看还没反应过来的、愣在原地的服务员，最后看了看自己手中诱人的、香气四溢的热狗。他最终还是忍痛放下了热狗，连跑带颠地冲出了这家店。在侥幸逃过了“隔天拉肚子”的危机之后，Dick开始反反复复看那本他期待已久的神秘笔记本。

然后去吃了几家Bruce在上面“推荐”的餐厅。

很久之后，当他无意间和超人提起去“Wrigrayverse Dogs”这家店神奇之旅，他得到了超人掩饰不住的大笑，也明白了“钢铁做的胃”是什么意思。

3.

等Jason来的时候，他基本没怎么见过蝙蝠侠掏出铅笔记笔记的样子了。Alfred一开始把这件事当做前任罗宾的趣事告诉他，但夜翼却对其三缄其口，Bruce则总是一本正经地带着他破案、打击犯罪，于是Jason基本也没在意那个传说中的秘密指南。

“所以，我们是时候该去吃宵夜了，蝙蝠侠！”

Bruce瞥了一眼站在自己面前，刚刚才踹倒一群抢劫犯，甚至还踩在一个身上的Jason，无可奈何地摇摇头。热血沸腾的Jason显然与活力四射的Dick有些不同，Dick虽然也活泼好动，但他会为了夜巡把晚饭吃得饱饱的，让整个后半夜都有十足精力。然而Jason的消化速度似乎更快，无论吃了多少东西，夜巡到一半蝙蝠侠都能听到身旁罗宾肚子里传来的响亮的“咕噜声”。

于是，每当夜巡结束，Bruce会选择带着Jason去吃宵夜。

“诶……？为什么又吃这家的披萨？”Jason冷冰冰地瞧了一眼门上硕大的招牌，丝毫不在乎里面的店员听没听见外面的小罗宾的抱怨声。

蝙蝠侠面具下扬起眉毛：“我还以为你喜欢吃这家的披萨，”他思索了片刻，总算想起了那个APP的名字，“它在Yelp上的评分也不低。”

“是吗？可是它的芝士都软塌塌的，而且跟意大利披萨一点都不沾边，纯粹能糊弄糊弄外行人。”Jason骄傲地抬着头双臂交叉，开始认认真真地跟Bruce分析，“它在Yelp上评分多少？”

“四星。”

“哥谭市四星以上的Yelp两只手都数不过来，”Jason翻了个白眼，“就论它的芝士和乱七八糟的外行混搭，我只给他两星半。”

Bruce惊讶地盯着他。

“那Fat Carl's Pizza呢？”

“培根可以，酱料不行，三星半吧。”

“那Forno Rosso？”

“哎哟，你还真说到点子上了，”Jason仿佛用赞许的眼神看了他一眼，“地道的意大利披萨餐厅，食物和气氛都很好，那不勒斯风味披萨棒极了。最好吃的它薄脆的外皮……等等，你在做笔记？！”Jason吃惊地瞪着圆眼睛看着蝙蝠侠埋着头，手上多了一本小巧的便携记事本，还拿铅笔不断记录着。

“你的秘密指南居然记的是餐厅？”Jason在他的身边绕着圈子走，无时无刻不试图跳起来看看蝙蝠侠究竟在本子上写了些什么东西。明明按他的猜测，蝙蝠侠只会记下案件，或是记录他的表现什么的？然而看Bruce认真的样子，他恐怕真的在记录哪家的披萨好吃。

“这对破案或许有帮助。”Bruce面无表情地举高了双手，让Jason跳起来也够不着，“了解哥谭市就必须了解这里的餐厅。”

最终Jason还是疑神疑鬼地相信了他的说辞，不再去好奇那本秘密指南。相反他偶尔会以“专家”的姿态，告诉Bruce哪些餐厅比较好吃。

所以当红头罩无意之间碰到在哥谭溜达的超人，特别是看到他手里还捧着Forno Rosso的外卖盒时，内心的心情复杂得难以言喻。

“是蝙蝠侠告诉你这家的披萨很好吃的，是吧？”混迹于黑白两道的红头罩一向不在乎道德水准，现在他也只是邪恶地，悄悄溜到超人身后，对他说出令他毛骨悚然的话：“如果你不想被其他人发现你在和老头子谈恋爱，下周就来帮法外者挡挡子弹。”

4.

到了Tim这一代，秘密指南根本就不是个秘密。在兄弟之间闲聊的时候，Tim就听够了两位大哥调侃这本神秘的指南——然而，他完全不信。“不，Jason，Bruce怎么可能对食物好不好吃有多大兴趣？说不定真的与破案有关系呢，这或许与人流量有关，对吧？”

不是说现任罗宾多不信任他的哥哥们，只是他打从心底觉得蝙蝠侠从来不是一个挑剔的人。有时候Alfred不在家，Bruce从来都是硬着头皮给他做饭，然后自己把自己跟浆糊似的咖喱吃下去（Tim还要仔细盯着，让他不至于炸了厨房）。

等Tim搬去了泰坦塔，还自己搞了很多属于自己的安全屋之后，Tim也不怎么回大宅了。然而在经历了无数泰坦队友来蹭饭，把曼哈顿的外卖店都点了一遍之后，最像蝙蝠侠的罗宾终于也开始制作自己的“秘密指南”——“Kon最喜欢吃Kings of Kobe的汉堡”、“Brick Lane的咖喱太辣了，把Bart辣到拉肚子”、“Thai Villa的味道不错”……

他对天发誓，这都是为了带好那帮到处惹事、心理年龄只有三岁的队友。

他们在安全屋里吃遍了曼哈顿的外卖，把快餐盒丢得到处都是，还用油腻腻的手去打游戏。

“我真是受够你这个蠢货了！”

“太棒了，如果你这个控制狂能离我远点我就谢天谢地了！”

无论谁也不敢走上去拉开罗宾和超级小子，毕竟这对平时无论如何都会给对方几分面子的好搭档现在吵得不可开交，几乎真的要抡袖子动手。然而在他们狠狠地瞪了一会对方之后，罗宾先甩出一个冷漠的眼神，然后一甩披风从门口冲了出去。超级小子板着脸站在原地，依然噘着嘴愤怒地一动不动。

这全是他的错！Tim恼火地把自己栽进安全屋柔软的床垫里，依然怒气未消。这几乎与以前千百次的吵架一模一样，他给了超级小子指示，让他赶快撤离。结果呢，那个蠢家伙居然根本不走，而是一意孤行地留了下来，最后差点被氪石伤到。这次Tim真的生气了，可Kon还是在辩解称火力不够，怕他有危险，还说他自己天天面对子弹也不畏惧，他也不害怕氪石。因此罗宾彻底发了火，痛骂了他一顿拿自己的性命开玩笑，但超级小子却听一句顶一句，最后他们吵得不可开交。

他甚至都没有脱下罗宾的制服，还穿着硬邦邦的凯夫拉、鞋也不脱地躺在床上。Tim Drake头一次关掉了他所有的电子通讯设备，仅留下紧急情况的提醒，无视了任何队友来劝说的信息。这一次，他绝对不要原谅那个混蛋半氪星人。

然而他抬起身把自己的拉链解开，把制服扔到一边再次躺在床上时，他仍然感觉自己背上有个硬硬的东西硌着他——是……一本书？他翻开那本硬皮本，眨了眨眼睛才惊讶地发现原来这便是传说中Bruce的《秘密指南》。是Dick上次来看他的时候无意间丢在这里的吗？

鬼使神差地，他翻开了那本本子，却渐渐沉迷了。这的确与Dick和Jason的描述差不太多，但实际上Bruce记录的东西更广更详细——不光是美国境内，包括他去修行和旅行的地方，中国、中东等等……都记录了许多餐厅和什么东西能吃什么东西不能吃的信息。他随手翻看着，直到发觉有一页被特意留了出来，只写了一句话：

特殊含义：  
亲手制作的苹果派=道歉

苹果派？道歉？Tim莫名其妙地看着这句没头没尾、完全不像是蝙蝠侠会说的话，心里犯了嘀咕。这是什么暗号吗？特殊的密码，或许餐厅指南就是个幌子，实际上包含了一整本蝙蝠侠的秘密计划？

在他还在本子内拼命翻找其他线索时，他却听到窗户玻璃被“咚咚咚”敲响了。他疑惑地一抬头，脸却一下子耷拉了下来：“来干嘛啊，超级小子。”他阴阳怪气地嘀咕道，反正超级小子在玻璃外也听得到他说话。

漂浮在空中的Kon似乎皱着眉头，还是噘着嘴一脸不高兴的样子，但是还是自己拉开了窗户：“他们说你没吃饭，让我给你送点东西过来罢了。”

假话，明明Bart也可以来送。“喔，那放在这里吧，你可以先走了。”Tim随意一瞥，目光又回到了那本本子上面。然而超级小子苦着脸小心翼翼地钻了进来，掏出怀里一个用锡纸包好的东西放在桌上——苹果派？Tim眼睛一亮，晕乎乎的脑子突然被点醒了。

“呃，等等，Kon。”Tim的眉头舒展了，但眼睛还是警惕地盯着差点要从窗户爬出去的克隆人。Kon转过头看了看他，似乎再一次手足无措地站在原地。

“这个苹果派……”Tim用本子捂着脸，慢条斯理地说着，心跳得飞快，“是Martha做的吗？”

透过本子露出来的缝隙，Kon似乎对上了罗宾盯着自己的微妙眼神，他耸耸肩，看似漫不经心地说道：“是我自己做的。”

喔喔！他终于明白Bruce写的那句话会是什么含义了。即便如此，他还是对“似乎被Bruce赶超了”非常不爽。他扔掉硬壳本，跳下床当着超级小子的面拆开锡纸，拾起一块苹果派就狠狠咬了下去。呸，太甜了，几乎咬得到一粒粒的砂糖。

“怎么样，好吃吗？”Kon的眼神慢慢地移到他的脸上，而Tim向上一抬，两只眼睛突然带上了笑意：“太甜了。”他笑了起来，轻松地说道。Kon急匆匆地想再拿起一块尝尝看，却被Tim一口塞入了刚才被他自己咬了一大口的那半块。

“我也很抱歉。”他望着目瞪口呆、被甜死人的苹果派塞住嘴里的Kon，小声说道。

5.

“我需要你们——起床！”

当Damian的声音自动从屋里的手机/音响/任何播放设备里传出来的时候，布鲁德海文/哥谭/曼哈顿的三个安全屋都传来了不小的动静。被秘密装好的摄像头被打开，Damian的屏幕前出现了三个漆黑的画面——Grayson被震耳欲聋的声音吓了一跳，从床上掉了下来；Todd下意识掏出了枪，在黑暗中一眼扫到了摄像头怒吼着打碎了它；最狼狈的Drake从巨大的、鼓鼓囊囊的被子里大惊失色地探出头，旁边还跟着他的克隆人也困惑地探出头。好吧，龌龊。

Damian面不改色地切换了Todd安全屋里的备用摄像头，继续说道：“安静点，我没在你们的屋里装炸弹，现在我需要你们快点起床。”

“天哪，小D，你在搞什么鬼？！”Dick打了一个哈欠，扭了扭胳膊开了灯，对着摄像头困惑地说，“你什么时候来我的安全屋的？”

“混蛋恶魔崽子，”Jason咬牙切齿地坐回床上，在黑暗中恶狠狠地瞪着摄像头一闪一闪的红点，“需要我半夜去打爆你的头吗？”

“天杀的操你的Damian Wayne！”最激动的似乎就是Tim了，“你他妈居然在我的安全屋装摄像头！恶魔崽子你是活腻了吗？！把它删掉、格式化，要不然我就——”接着Conner把差点跳出被子的Tim摁了回去。

“放心，我没把Drake的肮脏视频放到成人网站上。”Damian说着与自己完全年龄不符的话，激起了夜翼一阵哀嚎，“我只是需要你们帮我调查点事情。”

“呃，你想问什么，Damian，”最先说话的反而不是他的任何一个义兄，而是克隆人，“快点解决吧，我快要摁不住Tim了。”

Damian叹了口气，看了看一脸困惑的Dick和一脸愤怒的Jason，继续说道：“我最近怀疑……父亲可能和……超人在一起。”

画面那段沉默了几秒，接着爆发出一串此起彼伏的大笑。“你终于发现了吗，恶魔崽子？”Jason大笑着，“我还以为你不出手只是因为没收集到足够的氪石。”、“小D，你冷静点，”Dick细声细语地说道，“氪星人不好对付，就算你有了氪石，我还是觉得你被超人拎回去揍屁股的可能性大。”

“呃……Clark和……Bruce在一起吗？”好吧，终于有个正常反应了。Conner突然陷入了沉思，“这……感觉太尴尬了。”他瞥了一眼从被子里钻出来的Tim，黑夜之中脸完全红了，“你知道吗？”“我不知道你不知道。”Tim白了一眼他。

“嘿，这不是重点！”Damian愤怒地打断了他们的话，他的确隐约早有感觉，但超人有超级速度无影无踪，他的父亲又是世界第一侦探，想要甩开他实在是太容易了，“我现在怀疑父亲要向超人求婚。”

沉默了几秒之后，画面那头现在更加沸腾了。“喔——老头子终于开窍了？”Jason大大咧咧地说着。“该不会Clark要搬到庄园吧，”Dick忐忑的话让Damian更气不打一起出来了，“他们是准备以普通人身份结婚，还是以义警呢……”“你说得对，真的太尴尬了，”Tim突然认真地坐起身子，握紧Conner的手认真地说，“我们得先去结婚，Kon。”

说实话，Damian一直都早有预感。然而，最近他发觉父亲偷偷空出了某个日子，然后又特意挑选了红酒和西装，显然是为了某个重要的时刻做出准备。可问题就是，以Bruce Wayne的性格，他实在是推理不出来父亲到底会选择哪家餐厅，这两个概念之间太格格不入了。

“重点是，父亲他会选择哪家餐厅？”Damian甚至觉得自己说出这句话太过愚蠢可笑，“他会选择哪家餐厅和超人……和超人……”他感觉自己说不完这句话。

“你要阻止他们吗？”Jason饶有兴趣地问道。

“当然，这种亲密关系注定会产生弱点，我不允许父亲……”Damian严肃地说，但他收到的只有一阵笑声。“Damian，我觉得你行不通的。”Dick大笑着，而Jason也嘲讽地看着他：“不过我猜会不会是Forno Rosso，那里的意大利菜都很不错哦。”

“太简单了点吧，我想是Alinea才对，”Dick笑着说，“我还记得Bruce还特意注明‘高评分’。”

“呸，那是我让他加上去，他才加了的好吧。”Jason隔空嘲笑他，回忆起当时两个人去这家餐厅吃饭时的场景。

在吵吵嚷嚷之间，Tim安静地听了一会，突然说道：“好，我就帮你吧，恶魔崽子，反正对我也有利。我把Bruce的笔记全都输入电脑上了。”

“哇哦，真有你的啊，鸟宝宝。”、“Timmy……你什么时候干的？”Conner无可奈何地看了Tim抓起丢在床底的自己的黑T恤，跑到电脑前就着荧光开始飞快搜索——“唔，在我看来，Carter’s Crab House是最概率最大的。有美式烤肉和海鲜，还有日式寿司，品种齐全。最关键是，它被蓝色笔圈了起来，还写了‘最浪漫餐厅’这一行字。”

“呕，父亲怎么会写这样的话。”

“没错，所以这是Clark的字迹。”

在Tim得意洋洋的话语之下，其他人都被噎住了一样说不出来。让他们想象Bruce和Clark的互动太难了，而且还是如此甜蜜的互动……天哪？他们以后不会都要遭受这样的暴击吧？

“我决定我也来帮你，蝙蝠崽子。”Jason接道。“喂，Damian，Tim，Jason！你们别闹了……”Dick无可奈何地说着，可是感觉阻止不了这三个弟弟要去大闹一通——

“唔，看来你推算错了，Drake，”Damian傲慢的语气又从音响里传了出来，好像气到Tim比找到正确的餐厅更重要似的，“Carter’s Crab House在两年前就已经倒闭了，根本不可能是这个地方。”

正当Damian沾沾自喜的时候，其他三个人却诡异地一起沉默了。过了足够久的时间，Damian的耐心被消磨殆尽，他又一次恼火地问：“喂，你们是什么意思——”

“呃，小D……”

“虽然这个餐厅倒闭了……”

“但是也有可能是……”

在哥谭市的某家温馨又简朴的餐厅里，Bruce Wayne和Clark Kent乔装打扮，悄悄从后门进入了餐厅的包间，开始享受只属于他们自己的二人时光。Bruce这一刻终于轻松地露出懒洋洋的笑容，而Clark也眼含笑意地看着他，开了那瓶准备好的红酒倒入了杯子里。

“结婚纪念日快乐。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈恶魔崽子，”Jason的嘲笑钻进了恼羞成怒的Damian耳中，“你现在叫爹还来得及。”


End file.
